Of Knights and Castles
by Miss Voltara
Summary: In the days of King Arthur, dragons worked together with humans to preserve peace and justice. Draco was just a young dragon then and soon finds his fate intertwined closely with Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. *In Progress*
1. Caydranth

**_1. Caydranth_**

_A knight is sworn to valour_  
_His heart knows only virtue_  
_His blade defends the helpless_  
_His might upholds the weak_  
_His word speaks only truth_  
_His wrath undoes the wicked_

_-The Old Code_

* * *

Centuries ago, in the legendary days of King Arthur, I was born to the family of Caydranth. In those days dragons were divided into families and you were known by the family you were born in. Some had the status of nobility, others did not. Caydranth was a well known, and respected family in the kingdom of Camelot so I already had an untarnished reputation before I was born.

I am known as Draco now but my true name is Arthfael Caydranth. I knew my name before I hatched out of my egg as it is usual for dragons to speak to their young when they are still developing inside the eggs. I already had some knowledge of the world by the time I hatched.

I do not remember much of my infancy. I have distorted memories of scents and colours and sounds but nothing too complex. In those early days, I knew only of my mother and father's scent, the green of my forest home and the sound of their voices when they sang. My mother would sing more often then my father as I recall.

I had no brothers or sisters since my mother was only able to produce a single egg; an unusual phenomenon among dragons.

My mother was the head of our family and so her word essentially was law which is typical of mothers. We were close allies to two other families of Camelot known as Jeilarth and Kenoth as well as my mother's family, Kelarth.

As I grew older living within the kingdom and mingling with my relatives and family friends it was soon brought to my attention a few particularities of mine that set me apart from others. For one I seemed to lack the ability to breathe fire through my mouth. This was frustrating as no matter how hard I tried, I could not produce flames from my mouth, I could only do it through my nostrils. It is very unusual for dragons, one could say it is unnatural.

Another thing was my wingspan. Most dragons have moderately sized wings that match the size and length of their bodies accordingly, but I was given wings far too large for my body. When I first hatched, my father marveled over the sheer size of my wings and promptly told my mother that I would grow to be the best glider out of all the dragons in Camelot.

At the end of my tail I had retractable spikes that I could expand so they would serve as deadly blades or fold them so my tail could be used as a club. The Elders of my kin were puzzled over my unusual features but none the less, they did treat me with kindness and caring.

At an early age, I have heard from my father how the human realm was without a king and so a sword was placed in a stone and only the true king of England would be able to lift that sword from the stone. Being young and extremely ignorant of the world, I paid very little attention to the stories until I was in my twenty fifth year. That year there was word that a young human boy by the name of Arthur had pulled the sword out of the stone, much to everyone's surprise.

"He was just a lowly squire," My father told my mother and I one night. "But now he's the king of England! He will lead man kind into a new age!"

My mother was skeptical. She eyed my father. "Perhaps." She said.

Having someone so young as king was indeed worrisome as I knew of man's follies but if Arthur was not meant to be king then he wouldn't have been able to pull the sword out of the stone after all.

However, little did I know what destiny had in store for me. In a few years time I would be involved in the formation of the Knights of the Round Table and what are now known as Arthur's famous 'twelve battles'. These are memories that stand out the most in my mind, despite it being centuries ago. They are amongst the most treasured and most painful of memories I have.

I will tell you my tale but the biggest challenge for me is where to start. There are many points where I could begin but I suppose the most appropriate is in the beginning.

* * *

Yes, I gave Draco an actual name. I hope no one flames me for it. Anyway, this is the first bit of Knights and Castles, please let me know what you think. I'll be updating soon and as often as I possibly can.


	2. A Twist of Fate

**2. A Twist of Fate  
**

Let me tell you that before the Old Code and King Arthur, there wasn't much honour amongst warriors. You had your select few but it wasn't common to find a man of honour and virtue. I found it difficult to respect the human race the way I was taught to; after all us dragons had made a vow to watch over man kind. Always. And we dragons are true to our word.

I went to King Arthur's castle to watch the new king be sworn in, concealing myself against the stone walls. He was just a young boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes but he held his head high. He looked proud; warlike even. Once I got home, I was scolded by my parents for sneaking off without so much of a hint as to where I was going. I didn't mind the punishment though, it as worth seeing the new king.

I was still rather naive at that age and would often get into trouble, either by my sheer curiosity of the world around me or my sharp tongue. I was still sheltered somewhat by my Elders and was restless. I was tired of my nest and the forest and wanted to get out into the world and I thought that this new king could somehow bring me closer to humanity. I didn't understand them completely because I found man kind was so peculiar in its ways.

On the Sunday following Arthur's swearing in, a friend of mine by the name of Breanainn Kenoth and I went and flew above the various human settlements outside the walled kingdom.

"Do you think they mind us being here?" Breanainn asked me.

"Depends on whoever lives below I think," Said I. "Some humans are rather hostile towards dragons."

We soared over the farms and startled several flocks of sheep, sending them charging down the hills and sent birds scattering in our wake. I made sure to fly with caution, holding my wings just so I could ride the wind. It was Breanainn who was frightening the farm animals below by swooping over suddenly and snapping his jaws at their tails.

"Breanainn stop that!" I scolded. "Common folk don't take us dragons chasing their livestock very well."

Breanainn dismissed me with a wave of his foreclaws. "It'll be fine. Its not like I'm eating their livestock."

"That may be so," I said, trying to reason with my friend. "But our ancestors are notorious for doing such things. We have to assure humans that we mean no harm."

Breanainn seemed to consider this for a moment. "I guess we intimidate them quite a bit."

On this on score I could sympathize with man kind. I know what's its like to encounter someone who is obviously stronger and much larger than you. It's the sort of encounter that leaves you feeling small and vulnerable.

"I guess so." I replied.

We flew on with silence until Breanainn decided to speak again; "Do you think we can fly over the castle again?"

"I suppose." I said hesitantly. "We should take caution; we don't want to cause an uproar."

Breanainn flicked his tail at me. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say."

With that we went on to the castle and soared above it in circles. I never thought just how suspicious that must of looked to spectators below. I mentioned this to Breanainn. "We'll be fine!" He assured me.

He was wrong.

Before I knew it, a large shadow loomed over us and Breanainn's father, Brennus, descended upon us. He roared and we hurriedly flew away from the castle with Brennus at our heels.

Below us, there were humans in the streets and on rooftops looking up at us and it was no wonder that they did. Brennus was a formidable looking red dragon with a loud, ear piercing roar. He terrified a lot of other dragons.

Brennus took me back to my home then left with Breanainn. I hung my head low and approached my parents. "What were you thinking?!" My father roared. "Do you not realize how delicate our relations with humans are? If they begin to see dragons circling their cities, they're going to assume the worst!"

I shrank back. "I'm sorry Father," I mumbled. "I did not realize the impact of my actions."

"Understand that you may not fly farther into Camelot like that again." My mother chided.

"But why?" I dared to ask. "Are we not in league with humanity?"

"We are," My mother responded. "But some humans would pay quite the sum for dragon scales and our young like you are attractive targets for poachers and we cannot risk that. You are still very young."

I would soon learn the full extent of my mother's words.

As punishment for my disobedience, I was confined to our cave until further notice. My parents went out hunting the following morning together as they usually do, leaving me on my own in the cave. It was quite secluded and out in the wilderness so my parents had no worries when they left that morning.

I soon grew restless and bored, but I didn't want to anger my parents a second time in a row so I stayed put. I soon heard voices outside my cave and ventured out to see who it was. I had assumed it was either my mother or father returning. I was wrong.

It was humans! There were five of them in total brandishing swords, pitchforks, and all sorts of weapons. I felt a twinge of fear for my life but I was still a dragon and therefore I was much larger and more powerful then this small band of humans. With a roar I burst forth from my cave and unleashed a great jet of flame at them, igniting the surrounding grass and foliage ablaze.

They scattered and tried to surround me but one flick of my spiked tail discouraged that course of action.

"What do you want?" I shouted at them. "How dare you invade my home!"

One of the humans tried to get close to me and I sent him sprawling backwards with a swift swipe of my claws. He then lay motionless. I didn't think to stop and ponder how I had killed a human; the race of beings my kin were supposed to protect and look after, but what else was I left to do? I couldn't let them kill me.

Two great shadows passed over head and before I knew it, my mother was by my side and crushed one of the humans in her jaws. The surviving three ran off at the sight of it and my parents desperately tried to put out the flames that were now consuming the trees around us. The smoke was becoming unbearable so without a word my parents took off into the sky with me following close behind.

We flew on until my mother spotted a lake and we made our landing on the shore. My mother came over and nuzzled my face. "Are you alright Arthfael?"

"I'm fine mother," I replied. "Our home on the other hand is not."

My father shook his head. "Thank the Dragon Heaven we got back when we did."

My mother glanced over at my father. "Arcayus, we must tell the other families of this. This was an unprovoked attack." My father nodded.

I tried to wrap my head around what had just happened, trying to find a reason for this attack. Were they poachers or were they settling an old score? I couldn't tell. In any case, this could be seen as an act of war and we couldn't let this incident go unnoticed. The new King must know what his people are doing to dragons; the allies Camelot can't afford to lose.

"Naranth, we shall call a meeting tonight," My father looked over the lake. "The Elders shall decided what to do then."

And that was that.

Later that night, I was at Breanainn's cave looking after several hatchlings while our parents and the Elders were off at this meeting.

I told my friend about everything that had transpired since this morning. He whistled. "Sound terrifying. This new king better keep a tighter leash on his people."

We sat there for quite some time, doing our best to entertain the little ones until one of the Elders, Onicul, came in. "Arthfael, come with me." She said then vanished. I had no choice but to follow.

I was brought to a clearing in the forest where all the Elders of the kingdom and our parents were gathered. My mother gave me a reassuring smile. Onicul mirrored that smile to me. "Arthfael" She said. "We have come to a decision that you need to hear. It needs your consent."

_My consent? _I thought. _Why would they need my consent?_

"With the new king we need to reestablish our alliance with humanity, and so what better way then to have one of our own looking after the kingdom?" Onicul gave me a wry grin.

"I apologize Elder Onicul but I don't follow you." I gave her a puzzled look.

She laughed. "Oh dear Arthfael, we mean that we will be sending you to Camelot to act as our representative. After all your humour combined with your wisdom will gain you allies. On top of that your natural curiosity will urge you to listen to man kind and study them."

Onicul paused and gave me a thoughtful look. "So you see you're our best choice for this honour."

"How is this an honour?" I protested. "I nearly got killed by a group of them this morning, now you're asking me to aide them! Rubbish!"

Another Elder, I forgot what his name is, frowned. "We have a vow to man kind. We cannot break it, lest we betray our ancestors."

"Our ancestors weren't thinking straight when they made that vow!" I retorted. This was met by stunned silence. Onicul fixed me in an intense gaze. "This is your destiny young one. You are instrumental in our link to humans, understand that."

"I don't want to be that." I whined.

"Too late. In a few days time you will be sent into Camelot." Onicul turned away from me.

"Why in a few days? Why not sooner?" I asked.

"We must let His Majesty know that you are coming," Onicul answered. "Take advantage of this. Prepare yourself for what is to come." With that she flicked her tail at me and strode away and sat at the edge of the clearing, dismissing me. An Elder by the name of Bronix spoke up. "Do we all agree with this?" he looked to my parents. They nodded.

"Arthfael?"

I shrugged. "What choice do I have?"

"Then it's settled," Bronix said. "In a few days time, Arthfael will be leaving us."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this next bit! If I happened to overlook any grammar errors, please tell me; I'll fix it straight away.


	3. Arrival to Camelot

**3. Arrival to Camelot**

I had never been to Camelot before. I have flew over it many times and I knew what it looked like from above but I had never stepped foot within its stone walls. I was about to go there and I was going to be completely surrounded and out numbered by humans. That made me a little anxious.

About a week later, on a morning where there was no sun and heavy rain fell from the sky, I was set to go to Camelot. Since nature herself was not on my side this particular day, I only hoped that the people of Camelot would be.

My parents and I were staying at my grandparents place until we could find somewhere else more suitable to live. The fire that I had started had consumed nearly all flora and fauna around our cave and left everything under a pile of ash. There was no way we were going to live in such an environment. We didn't have a permanent home and it was all my fault.

That's when I thought this quest of mine was a punishment from my ancestors. It seemed like it at the time anyway.

I said my goodbyes to my family and set off. I chose to walk through the woods because it would delay my arrival and I was reluctant to even appear at the castle.

I thought about the king again. Surely, he was expecting a much older ad far more experienced dragon than myself. Would he be disappointed? Then again maybe he wouldn't, being only a human pup himself. He might be more sympathetic to my cause. Or so I hoped.

I remember Onicul telling me to be confident when I go to the kingdom as both human and dragon alike respect an individual with self-confidence. But not too confident. Then you would be considered cocky and make more enemies then friends that way.

Being so caught up in my thoughts, I failed to see Breanainn climbing the trees above me. He sprang out from one, wings and claws outstretched and knocked me clean on the side. I sprang up, fangs bared and heckles rising. I flared my nostrils, ready to breathe fire in my defense when I caught a glimpse of Breanainn amused expression.

I growled deep in my throat. "You fool I could of reduced you to ash just then. Although I probably would have been doing dragon kind a great service."

"With your nose fire?" He teased. "I doubt it."

I sighed in frustration and continued walking. "You're causing a delay you know."

Breanainn laughed but walked on next to me. "Yes, because in you're such a hurry." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Tell me Arthfael, what exactly are you going to say to King Arthur when you get there?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know. What am I supposed to tell him? That we dragons swear our allegiance? Tell him we want to be allies? Offer my services to him? I just don't know Breanainn!"

Breanainn snorted. "You serving a human king? That's rich, you're far too sarcastic to last in a royal court."

"Then you do it, O Great and Mighty Breanainn, wisest of us all."

"Me? No way, that's your burden!"

"Such a great friend you are," I eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't your father forbid you from leaving home?"

Breanainn snorted. "Since when do I ever listen?"

I laughed. "Good point."

We came upon a human made dirt road where a road sign with an arrow bore the name "Camelot". Breanainn gave it a scrutinizing glare. "I thought most humans couldn't read." He remarked.

"Most can't but I suppose this is for those that can."

Breanainn turned and faced me. "I suppose I better get going now. I hate being out in this weather. Good luck and take care of yourself Arthfael."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course friend."

We parted ways and I went on my way down the dirt road. I looked up to the trees above me and vainly hoped that the rain would allow some sort of reprieve. No such luck. As I walked, the dirt beneath my feet turned to mud and I sank somewhat into the ground. I snorted in frustration as I lifted a hand off the ground. Flying seemed like a rather attractive means of travel.

Might as well, I thought. I was born with such abnormally huge wings, might as well use them.

With that I unfolded my wings and launched myself towards the grey sky, squinting against the rain. I leveled out and flew on with the rain pelting my back and wings. The rain eventually lessened little by little until it stopped altogether. Thank the ancestors for that.

Ahead of me the land rose sharply and there atop the hill sat a large white castle nestled within great stone walls, that ran all along the top of the hill; completely gating in the castle and the kingdom. Dotted around the kingdom sat farms of various kinds. I took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. Camelot.

I couldn't understand why I was suddenly regarding the kingdom with such reverence. Maybe it was the way the rays of the sun peaked through the grey clouds and hit the whitewashed stone of Camelot, making it glow. Or maybe it was because I had a feeling that my life was about to change drastically; for better or for worse.

Roads turned and twisted through the land below me, branching off into different roads that led to farms or far off from Camelot. But all the roads in sight led to the front gate.

I had almost forgotten about the front gate. I was unsure of where I would enter. Flying straight to the castle and just landing in the courtyard seemed risky and a bit rude so I opted to go to the front gate instead.

I made my descend and landed within a few leagues away from the gate. I could see the guards and civilians watching me apprehensively. Of course they would. I held my head high and strode straight up to the gate.

"I am Arthfael Caydranth, of the dragons of Camelot," I bowed respectfully at this. "I was set here to gain an audience with His Majesty King Arthur."

One of the guards scowled. "On what business?"

"I would like to discuss the alliance between dragons and men," I replied, hoping I sounded confident. "We dragons will pledge our loyalty to the king if he wishes it." I paused and suddenly remembered what I mentioned to Breanainn a few minutes ago. "I would also like to offer my services to His Majesty. I believe his is expecting me."

The guards seemed to ponder this while a train of civilians hung back away from the gate, waiting for me to leave. A few brave souls came within a few inches of my tail staring at me curiously. I did my best to ignore them.

One of the guards frowned at me but he nodded to the other guards. He waved through the gate. "Stick to the main roads," he told me in passing. "They're the only ones big enough for you, and they lead straight to the castle."

The guards seemed to have doubted me but they would of been told of my arrival, wouldn't they? Looking around I could see there were archers on the walls and on some of the rooftops. Images of those arrows piercing my flesh had me shivering. If they had a cause for doubt they would be able to kill me quickly.

I swallowed and continued down the street. The people there let me through easily enough and I smiled warmly at them. It was of no surprise that a select few returned the gesture. There was a part of me that couldn't understand their unease. Did they really think that I was some unpredictable, bloodthirsty beast with an intangible liking for human flesh?

It was all so ridiculous what minstrels will tell people and all the more ridiculous that people believe them!

To a human the distance from the gate to the castle would of been daunting, but I quickly found myself approaching the castle faster than I had anticipated.

None of this made sense to me. If the Elders wanted to continue our alliance with man then why send one of the youngest in the kingdom? In any circumstances it would of made more sense to send two Elders or even send a much older dragon to accompany me; one that is experienced with human politics at least.

The castle towered over me, casting me in its shadow. I faltered in my steps. I stood still for quite some time before I finally shook my head and resumed walking. I went boldly to a group of guards. I explained to them my mission and I waited with baited breathe to be allowed entry.

They all knew what I was there for but a young dragon standing at their doorstep instead of an old one probably seemed ludicrous. Laughable really. A strong and mighty race like dragons sends one of its youngest to speak for them?

I began to fear that I would be turned away but then one of the guards told me that I was permitted to enter the courtyard, as I would not fit in the royal court. I sat out in the open, swishing my tail back and forth, waiting. I didn't know if Arthur was even interested and that made me nervous. I felt ridiculous for being so worried over talking to a adolescent human but the logical side of my mind reasoned that this adolescent human was a king, ruling the land where my people lived.

If I somehow make a grave mistake then the fate of my kin will be a dire one for sure.

Accompanied by guards, servants, and people of the court the king made an appearance at last. I stood and lowered my head until my snout touched the ground as a sort of bow. I raised my head. I then found myself staring into the startling blue eyes of King Arthur.

And suddenly I knew. I had a distinct feeling. That somehow, this human pup was destined for greatness.

The sensation I felt took me by surprise.

And I was at a loss for words.

* * *

A/N: There doesn't seem to be an actual castle that one could say was Camelot so my description of it is more so based of of what I've seen of it on TV, movies and painting.

Also, thank you so much to the people who have followed and favourited this story so far:

ilovedracoDH  
keacdragon


	4. A Few Words with the King

**4. A Few Words With the King**

It took me several moments to speak and I would of made a fool of myself if Arthur did not take the lead so to speak.

"Arthfael Caydranth," He gave me a warm smile and bowed his head respectfully. "Long have your people lived side by side with the people of Camelot."

I nodded and smiled shyly at the king. "Of course Your Majesty. My people wish to continue our alliance with man kind. Also, I wish to offer my services to you Sire." I desperately tried to think of how to go about this carefully. "I can only hope that I may be of use to you."

Arthur gave me a calculating look and I felt my resolve crumble to bits. "Sire, if I may be so bold, what I really mean to say is that I have noticed the unease and tension between dragons and man and my kin are afraid that humans will turn on us and slay us all. Several attacks on our nests have been made already. I believe that if you allow me to serve you, people will begin to see that dragons only want peace and they will begin to trust us again as their allies."

I tensed, wondering if I had said too much. I saw something change in Arthur's eyes but I could not identify what it was. I had never encountered a human so unreadable in my life.

He seemed to be thinking of what I said. He looked to me. "Arthfael," He said. "Your services I gladly accept."

I smiled in relief and bowed. "Thank you." A quick glance at the group shown that they seemed to agree with the king's decision. Who better to serve and protect a king then a dragon? If there was any doubt, everyone decided to stay silent.

"As for the attacks on your kin, I will look into issuing a law that makes the slaying of dragons a punishable offense," Arthur said. "Giving dragons a more equal status."

_I'm starting to like you already. _I thought. If killing dragons was illegal then that meant dragon would have to be treated as people in law if a murder did take place. It was a place to start. However, in the back of my mind I knew that passing such law to protect dragons would meet resistance. No doubt all present were thinking the same thing.

"Many of the people will not like that Your Highness." A man in the entourage cautioned.

"That I have no doubt," Arthur replied, looking over to the man. "But we'll have to work on that won't we?"

* * *

After a lengthy discussion with the king concerning where I was to stay and a rough outline of my duties I was dismissed from his presence. I was to stay in the stables of the castle, as they were of a massive size, and I was wait to be told what my duties were to be. Which was understandable enough; how many dragons served a monarch by their own free will?

I settled in the stable and sighed. My short conversation with Arthur went better then I had anticipated. In fact, the whole day had gone better then I had anticipated. This was going to be my home now as I was going to be protecting the kingdom and the king most importantly.

I wondered if Camelot went to war would I be expected to go as well? After all there was real fear of the Saxons invading. Would I have to defend the His Majesty? Either way I would have to save the king if he were in danger and thus earn my place amongst my ancestors. What if I died beforehand?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud crash a the other end of the stables. The horses perked their ears up and turned their heads towards the source of the noise. I could smell a human pup. "Come on out where I can see you." I commanded.

A young girl came out of the shadows and approached me tentatively. She couldn't of been any more then ten years old.

I couldn't contain my surprise. "I thought they had boys working in the stables."

"They usually do," She said in a soft, timid voice. "But I had nowhere else to go and Gilda was kind enough to let me stay here in exchange for work."

I assumed that Gilda was another servant of the castle. I smiled at the girl. "What is your name young'un?"

The girl hesitated but told me her name anyway. "I'm Katherine."

"I'm Arthfael." Her fear was beginning to unnerve me a bit. "Now don't be shy. I don't bite." Katherine decided to take me on my word and sat on the straw close to me. "So are you really staying?"

I nodded. "I'm to protect this kingdom for now on." Doing what a on a day to day basis I was yet to find out.

Katherine said nothing and only stared at me in amazement. I chuckled. "What is it that you find so fascinating may I ask?" Katherine's cheeks turned bright red and she looked to the floor. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I never met a dragon before. Gilda says dragons are bad."

I clucked at the girl. "A dragon would never hurt a soul, unless they tried to hurt them first." I had a sudden dislike to Gilda, whoever she was. "Who's Gilda? You mentioned her a few times already."

"She's a cook in the castle," Katherine fiddled with her skirts, smiling. "She lets me stay here." An odd look came over the girl's face. I gave her an incredulous look. "What is it?"

She continued to fiddle with her skirt and looked to the floor. "Would you take me flying Arth- Arthfa-." She struggled to say my name.

"Arthfael," I supplied. "You want to ride me?" I felt uneasy about the prospect. Images of a human child plummeting to her death filed my mind. There were no such things as saddles when it came to riding dragon back, as it wasn't common practice. There was nothing for her to cling onto once I was airbourne. At least if I was a horse Katherine would have a mane to keep her aloft but for a dragon? There was nothing.

"Katerine," I said, trying dearly not to hurt her feelings. "I think it'd be too dangerous for me to take you flying but how about I take you around the castle grounds on foot?"

Katherine was quiet and I thought that she would be angry at me but she only looked up at me with disappointment clear as day in her eyes. "You won't fly?"

I shook my head. "Unless your kin invents a saddle that we dragons can wear then yes. But until then, we're staying on the ground. So how about it?" I stood up as tall as the stable roof would let me, giving Katherine an inquiring look.

Her face broke out into a large smile. "Yes!" She clambered up my back and nestled on my shoulders. I smiled at her change in heart and trotted out of the stables.

I made my way to the gardens of the castle with a giggling Katherine on the back. What a sight it must of been. A young, laughing child astride a dragon.

"Run Arty!" She squealed. I obliged her and sprint the one end of the gardens to the other before racing to the courtyard. I repeated this route a few times until alas our fun and games was ended by a tall, thin women shouting obscene things at me. She came at me from across the gardens with a face that looked like thunder.

Katherine slid off my back and landed roughly on the ground.

The women brandished a wooden spoon and waved it at me. "What do you think you're doing?!"

_What does it look like we're doing? _I wanted to say. "Little Katherine here wanted a ride around the castle."

"Gilda," Katherine whined. "We didn't mean anything by it!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Gilda snapped. She pointed a finger in my face. "You. Stay away from Katherine. Our new king may be fool enough to buy into your tricks but you failed to convince the rest of us."

"The rest of you?" I said. "By that do you mean yourself?"

Gilda looked flustered as her cheeks turned red. With a huff she snatched Katherine's hand and dragged her away. Katherine gave me a wave before they vanished into the castle.

Anger still coursed through my veins and I paced around the gardens muttering angrily to myself. So that was Gilda. If there were more humans like her then my time in Camelot was going to be rough.

I heard someone approach from behind and whirled around to see who it was. It was Arthur. I bowed. "Your Majesty."

Arthur gave me a curt nod, looking pleased with himself. "So I see you've met Gilda."

"Oh dear heavens you saw that?"

Arthur laughed at my reaction. "Don't look so embarrassed, you're not the first unfortunate soul that she's snapped at. She's very protective of Katherine."

I gave him an incredulous look. _You think?_

"She was the same way towards me" Arthur gave me a knowing look. "She just doesn't warm up to strangers all too quickly."

I sighed. "There are many like Gilda who doubt me." That was more of a question then a statement.

Arthur pressed his lips together. Obviously I broached a subject that bothered him. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "I spoke too freely."

The king raised a hand to stop me. "No, it's alright." He looked off over the garden, deep in thought. "You're right. There's a lot of fear of dragons here in Camelot which needs to change." He looked to me. "I can only pray that your presence will assure the people that dragons are our allies."

I nodded in understanding. "I hope so too Your Majesty."

The fact that the king trusted me enough to confide in me convinced me that I had to do all I could to fulfill my duties to the fullest. _I won't fail you king!  
_"I won't fail." I blurted out.

Arthur seemed surprised at my sudden outburst but gave me a quick smile.

I looked up at the walls of the castles and saw the sun was beginning to set. I should go out and hunt for my supper but I was afraid of excusing myself from Arthur's presence unless he permitted it. I summed up the courage to ask. "Sire, may I be excused? It's getting dark and I'd like to eat before nightfall."

"Of course." Arthur stood back as I stretched my wings out.

With a great sweep of my wings I was launched airbourne and flew directly towards the forests surrounding the kingdom. It would be easier for me to sneak a few sheep away from a local farm but doing so would automatically turn people against me. I rode the wind and scanned the forest below while trying to pick up the scent of potential prey.

I am able to track down a buck fairly quickly and descend on him before he has a chance to escape. After my meal I headed straight back to the castle and went to the stables. I felt tired and weary after all that had occurred today and my mind was reeling at how much my life was going to change. I flopped down on the straw grateful and settled in for the night.

I could only imagine what I would be doing tomorrow.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this next installment. Chapter five will be up soon after this!


	5. Making an Impression

**5. Making an Impression**

The next morning I received a rude awakening by a soldier. "Wake up dragon!" He snarled. "Saxons are attacking the kingdom! Now here's your chance to prove your worth." With that he charged out of the stables and I followed behind. I charged into the castle courtyard and took flight without thinking twice about it.

I flew towards the main gate of the kingdom and saw a large group of Saxon soldiers battling a group of Camelot's own soldiers. Behind them, many of the farms were burnt along with their crops. I knew these parts of England had been invaded by the Saxons before but I certainly wasn't expecting them to appear out of the blue.

With a great roar I flew at the Saxons and unleashed two jets of flame at them that exploded as it hit the ground. They screamed and scattered while some that were out of reach fired arrows. Several hit my shoulders and limbs, bouncing off my scales harmlessly. I could of laughed at them until one of their arrows struck me in the belly.

I cried out in pain and faltered mid flight causing me to fall rapidly to the ground. I landed roughly on the ground and found myself surrounded by Saxons. Hissing and crouching low on the ground, I extended the spikes on the my tail and swung them wildly at anyone near me. I hit several, killing them instantly and lashed out at those in front with my claws.

I was soon surrounded by human bodies and paused for a moment to look to the kingdom wall. I happened to see a knight fall to the ground a few leagues from me. A Saxon stood over him and was about to finish him off. In panic, I leaped to the knight's age and crushed the Saxon soldier with my claws.

I stood over the injured knight protectively and fought off any other attackers. Eventually, the Saxons fled the kingdom, leaving their dead behind.

Gently, I helped the knight to his feet and up onto my back. "Don't despair sir knight," I said. "I'll get you to safety."

He slumped against my neck and mumbled something unintelligible. "I beg your pardon?" I asked. He said no more and I feared that he might be dead. "Don't you worry," I reassured him. "I'm going to get you help, just hang on tight." I galloped towards the gate and terrified those who were there. "I got an wounded knight here!" I shouted. "Where do I take him?"

I was directed to a church and didn't stop for anyone until I got there. I stopped outside the church and let the knight be taken off of my back and taken into the church. I approached a woman that humans would call a nun and asked of the knight's condition. She shook her head and said she was uncertain of his fate.

My heart sunk.

As I stood outside the church a part of me hoped that I had impressed the people of Camelot and had somehow increased their confidence in me. I could only hope that they now realized how having a dragon on their side would give them a huge advantage.

I left the church, returning to the front gate. The soldiers were there, bloodied and dirty as ever but they looked to me with awe and a hint of fear I think. I suppose they saw how powerful I was and how dangerous I could be to them. Perhaps they were glad that I was fighting for them and not for the Saxons.

It was then that the adrenaline I had felt left me and intense pain replaced it. I groaned and nearly fell to the ground. I looked to my underbelly and saw the same offending arrow that had struck me. A soldier gave me a worried look. "What's wrong dragon?"

In answer I leaned back and on one side and lifted an arm up; exposing my underbelly. "You need to get that looked at dragon." The soldier said. I nodded and hobbled back to the church.

The nun I had met before was there. "Anymore wounded?"

"Just me." I replied and showed her my wound.

"Oh dear heavens," She gasped. "Lie down on your side." She called a few other nuns and people to aid her.

Searing pain tore through my body as the nuns tended to my wound. A thick river of blood spilled out of my wound and formed a small pool on the cobblestone. A group of spectators looked on. "Give a wounded dragon some dignity will you?" I snapped at them.

The nuns managed to stop the bleeding and rid of the arrow. I told them to not worry about it as us dragons heal remarkably quick and the small hole left behind by the arrow will be a scab by nightfall. I thanked the nuns and stood on shaky legs. _By the heavens, it hurts. _I hobbled down to the front gate, doing my best not to jar my injury much more.

I came to the front gate where soldiers collecting the bodies of their fellow soldiers. I offered my assistance but one soldier snorted and spat. "You are injured dragon! You would be of no help."

Although stung, I felt it wise for me to survey the area to make sure the enemy was really gone. I voiced my concern to the soldiers and they waved me away. My belly cramps painfully as I lift off the ground. I only manage to stay a few feet in the air before I have no choice but to give up on the prospect of flying altogether. The discomfort is too much.

"Stay grounded dragon," A middle aged man said to me, offering me a kind smile. "I think the Saxons are long gone anyway. Can't have the king's dragon out of service now."

I smiled sheepishly at him, feeling embarrassed. "You're right."

I stood there a little awkwardly, unsure of what to do with myself. With a huff I went back into the city. I thought that now I was in service to the king and our alliance with man kind was guaranteed somewhat, I return to my kin and tell them the news before heading straight back to Camelot. Sensing the terror around me, perhaps that might have to wait. Seeing me fly away might demoralize the citizens.

But I still desired to speak to Beanainn and my family. I also wanted to speak with Bronix because all of this still seemed so unthinkable and I needed someone who could provide me with answers that will ground me. She and the others had dropped me in this environment without so much of an explanation.

In the mean time I had Katherine. I think. Judging by Gilda's hostility I wouldn't be seeing much of my young friend. The thought made my heart clench and hate Gilda. I could rationalize the cook's behaviour with her fear of dragons but I did not harm Katherine and never would. My only wish is that Gilda would see that.

But that will take a long time and with a tremendous amount of effort on my part.

I strode through the streets of Camelot and paid no heed to the humans rushing past me. I was in pain and I began to doubt whether or not I would make it to the castle without collapsing. I almost laughed at my folly. Such trouble and pain for so small a wound. Or so I tried to tell myself. The Saxon arrow had gone deeper then I had anticipated and although the nuns and holy men did their best to help me, their knowledge in dragons was limited. I don't think they had any idea as to how to treat a dragon's wounds.

Armed with determination and plain stubbornness, I made my way to the castle and gratefully collapsing in the stable. How I made it so far was beyond me. I lay on my side and groaned, grateful that I was thin and lanky enough to fit inside the building.

"Arty?"

I perked up and smiled at my visitor. Katherine smile back.

"I thought Gilda had told you to stay away." I smirked, impressed by her rebellion.

"You're my friend!" She cried. "You're a friendly dragon!"

I laid my head back down, chuckling softly to myself. "Indeed."

Katherine looked me down from snout to tail and a worried expression came over her features. "You're hurt."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I forced a smile. "Like I said, I'll be fine. Us dragons heal faster then humans." I sighed. "I just need to rest." I looked over to her. "You better get back to the castle before you get in trouble."

She nodded and quickly left the stables.

I lay my head back down and settled in to sleep. Eventually I drifted to sleep. When I woke it was midday and I felt much better then I had before. Crouching on unsteady legs I go out of the stable and stretch in the sun.

A servant walks by. "Feeling better dragon?"

I nod. "Much better."

What should I be doing right now? I still felt uneasy mainly because I had no clear idea what to do at any time. I knew I would protect the kingdom and most importantly, the king himself, but if everything as going to be peaceful with only a raid here and there then there wasn't much point of me being here. I suppose I am to serve as a sort of security blanket for the populace as no doubt they had seen or have heard of what I done at the gate.

It was frustrating to be a chest piece in someone else's sick game.

"Dragon!?"

May the ancestors above have mercy on me. I know that voice without having to look.

It was Gilda.

"By the ancestors above," I groaned. "Leave a recovering dragon in peace. We have rather short fuses when we feel unwell." _Unwell enough to eat humans. _I think. I safely tuck that thought away.

Gilda scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "As if I care. No, I'm not here to ridicule you, I came here to thank you for protecting the kingdom. I fully expected you to turn and run."

I cocked my head at her. "You're thanking me? That's a surprise."

"Don't get used to it," She snapped. "I'm just glad that Katherine is safe; that's what matters to me in the end." She leaves and doesn't see the smug grin on my face.

_Gilda: 0_.

_Arthfael: 1_

* * *

Soooooooooo sorry this took so long, but here is the next chapter at last!

The history behind Arthur is a little complicated (to me anyway). A lot of sources say different things about King Arthur and his times. But going off of the real Arthur, not the legend, his enemy would of been the Saxons.


	6. A Few More Allies

**6. A Few More Allies**

The kingdom seemed to have gotten over the shock of the attack that afternoon which I attributed to the fact that events such as that occur more often then not. Since no one had summoned me I took seize of the quiet to walk around the perimeter of the kingdom.

My short sleep had done me a world of good and I had the energy to walk the distance. I felt content as I looked at the landscape around me.

I thought of my mother and father and how this was truly my first time so far away from home, permanently it seemed. I wondered what Breanainn was doing (causing trouble no doubt) and whatever Onicul had in mind for my future; something I had thought about many times. I found it strange how all my kin were more than willing to drop me in a unknown surrounding without so much of an explanation as to why I was there, only that I had to go.

I saw no way out of my situation as after this morning's incident, I feared that the people of Camelot would cling to me and become far too dependent on my protection. They, after all, were crediting me with chasing the Saxons off. They were convinced that I had won a victory for them.

I walked around the walls of the kingdom until I came back to the front gate. I stopped and observed the farmers and peasants leaving and coming into the kingdom. I felt an odd sense of protectiveness over them and smiled at them. To my delight some smiled back or waved.

I suddenly remembered I had not seen the king since yesterday and should probably speak with him. No doubt he was wondering what state I was in or where I gone off to. Besides Katherine, I considered Arthur to be my only friend and Katherine was too young to understand most of my thoughts anyway.

There was an annoying cramping in my gut as I had walked quite a distance so soon after recovering from an injury, but I was too stubborn to let that deter me and carried my sorry self up into the sky. I dropped as gracefully as I could in the castle courtyard and lay in the gardens.

I saw a servant pass through the gardens and asked him if the king has asked of me. He replied that His Majesty had not but that he would tell His Majesty that I was back at the castle.

I let out a huff and rested my chin on my arm. Boredom is my worst enemy it seems as I was always in a quest for entertainment as a hatchling. Even in my twenties, that hasn't changed. What was I do to then? Lie around and wait until I was needed? No, us dragons were made to roam, after all we were born with wings for a reason weren't we?

I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Outside of Katherine and King Arthur; there really wasn't anyone else for me to converse with.

Feeling frustrated, I get back up and head over to the barracks of the castle. No doubt some knights or soldiers would be training there. Perhaps watching human males pummel each other in a contest to see who is superior will provide some sort of amusement. Maybe.

I hear the clashing of swords and shouting before the barracks are within sight. There is a ring out front of the barracks and just as I had predicted some soldiers were gathered around the ring watching two shirtless men parry. They were dirty as if they had been rolling around in the dirt, their hair was disheveled, and both snarled at each other.

Their audience was so enraptured by their quarrel that none bothered to look my way when I took my place behind them.

One of the men, probably in his late twenties, with dark hair and eyes and a tall, stocky build sensed some hesitation in his opponent and effectively knocked the other off balance. His opponent, much younger then he with red hair but just as tall and intimidating, fell and cursed loudly.

The winner raised his arms in triumph, raising his sword high as his audience cheered him on. "You see lads that is why you don't hesitate in battle." He sauntered over to the loser and extended his hand. "If I was your enemy Byron, you'd be dead!"

Byron reluctantly accepted the man's hand and was hefted to his feet. "Just because you're a knight doesn't mean you should show off now." Poor human pup had a defeatist's attitude! I chuckled.

The knight and Byron turned and saw me for the first time. Byron's face broke into a wide grin and his eyes lit up in excitement while the knight kept his composure but I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So it's the King's Dragon," The knight said, handing his sword to a squire and putting his hands on his hips.

I nodded my head politely. "My name is Arthfael Caydranth."

"I'm Sir Lancelot," The knight replied. "And this here is Byron."

I smiled at the enthusiastic youth and the knight below me. "People already have a name for me?"

Lancelot left the ring and stood in front of me. "That's right. You did help defend the kingdom and you were sent here by your kin to serve His Majesty."

Byron hurried out of the ring as two more opponents headed into the ring and stood next to Lancelot. I winked at the boy. "Caught in a daydream are we?" I asked him.

Byron face turned a bright red, which made Lancelot laugh loudly. "One would think so!"

I turned to Lancelot quickly casting my jocularity away as I then remembered the knight I rescued. "Lancelot I took a wounded knight out of battle today and I was wondering if you could tell me who he was."

"What did he look like?"

"He was around your age I'd wager but I didn't really get to see his face. His wounds were very serious so I took him to the church by the front gate." My description sounded very weak and didn't seem very helpful.

Lancelot mulled it over for a moment or two then turned his face back to me. "The church by the front gate you say? Yes, I remember the nuns there telling me about you bringing someone in. That was Sir Kay."

"How is he?"

Lancelot shrugged. "The nuns don't know if he'll make it. His father wants him back home but the priest is afraid that moving Kay will kill him."

I visibly deflated and I kneaded my claws into the dirt, not wanting to look at Lancelot. I had the sense that Kay was a good friend of his. "He's a good friend of yours." I said.

Lancelot winced and I instantly regretted asking the question. How I wish you could fetch words back! "Yes, Kay and I trained together." He glanced behind him at the battling duo then turned back to me. "I just hope he makes it."

"Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I whimpered.

Lancelot waved my apology away. "It's alright."

Byron smiled weakly at me. "Do you have any good friends? Back home I mean?"

I nodded. "One good friend actually. His name is Breanainn."

Lancelot clasped his hands together. "Well gentlemen, I'd love to sit and chat but I stink and am need of a bath so I'll see you both later." The knight gave a small wave and was soon out of sight. I jerked my head in the direction he left. "You and the knight seem to know each other well."

"I'm not a knight or anything," Byron explained. "But he helps me out from time to time. I guess we are pretty close."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You guess?"

"Well what I mean-" He fumbled.

"I was only joking," I interrupted. "You don't have to explain." I could see now that Byron was easily flustered. Oh I could have fun with this one.

"Oh for the love of God," Byron muttered. "It's bad enough that Lancelot is constantly teasing me about things, now I got two people in on it."

I shook my head slowly. I sniffed the air dramatically. "I think you should have a bath too; you stink."

Byron huffed. "So rude."

"Smile Byron! Be happy human pup!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Byron stalked away muttering all sorts of curses at both Lancelot and myself. Very easily bothered that one was.

Left alone with a crowd of strangers I decided to stay and watch the duels that followed. It was amusing watching the mock battles but what was more amusing was what the spectators would shout to the pair in the ring.

It bought me time to think about my new friends. Could I call them friends? Lancelot seemed to be an entirely trustworthy person as I could not sense any negativity about him but my sixth sense were never as acute as other dragons. Byron on the other hand was cowardly, nervous, and probably more likely to resort to betrayal than Lancelot.

I could be wrong though. I had just met them after all so how could I be sure of their character? _Arthfael you are too paranoid..._

All I could do now was to get to know my acquaintances as I would be seeing more of them in my daily life here in the kingdom. Even if I ended up not liking them, I still have to tolerate them. I had already learned that from Gilda. If anything I didn't want to adopt the attitude and negative vibe that Byron had!

The training session drew to a close so I went back to pacing, trying to occupy myself with something. _Why do I have nothing to do?! Why do I sit idle? _If this was how my days were going to be spent then I was going to go mad...

I wanted to be in the company of the young King but I knew that was folly; he was probably busy. I could not explain it but his presence comforted me and one will cling to whatever gives them a sense of security. Deep down there was more to it then that. He had what we dragons call an old soul, that is a soul that has lived before in another lifetime. I could sense it in him.

Is this why Onciul sent me here? Did she sense it too?

* * *

I did my usual hunting that evening and settled back in the stable with Katherine and Byron.

"Where's Lancelot?" I asked.

"Oh he's in charge of a few guards tonight on guard duty," Byron laughed. "Which is something he hates!" I laughed with him, unsettling a few horses with the noise.

Katherine sat curled up by my elbow and was tapping the scales there. "So you're friends with a knight?"

"I suppose so." I answered.

"But knights slay dragons!" Katherine protested, furrowing her brow.

"Not anymore." I chided gently. "And I doubt Lancelot would harm the King's Dragon."

"You know Sir Kay's father is a nobleman." Byron broke in.

"So?"

"So once he hears that you saved his son then he'll reward you handsomely." Byron gave me a look as if I should have drawn this conclusion myself.

"We still don't know if Kay is going to live." I hissed, feeling anger deep within my breast. "The last thing I want or will think about, if he dies, is gold."

Byron held his hands up. "No offense intended. I thought dragons hoarded gold and relics."

"Some families do," I rumbled, slowly calming down. "The ones who inherited that treasure from their ancestors. Us dragons gave up looting long before I was born."

Byron scoffed. "It appears I have a lot to learn about dragons."

"Indeed you do."

"So how old are you Arthfael?"

I gave him an amused glance. "I'm twenty-five years. And you?"

"I'm nineteen. Twenty-five is awfully young for a dragon." He looked confused.

"Yes there are young dragons! And babies too!" I shook my head. "Human pup you certainly need an education in dragons."

Byron turned red. "I didn't know. It's not like I was taught or anything-"

"Enough Byron I was teasing you."

Byron groaned and threw straw in my direction. "I swear you're here to make my life Hell."

I grinned. "It appears to be that way."

* * *

Sir Lancelot and Sir Kay are here! According to some research, Lancelot had a brother who was a Knight as well so maybe I'll have him in too. There seems to have been at least 50 Knights when the Round Table was first assembled so there is no way I could include all of them so only a scant few will be known in the story unfortunately. But Lancelot I feel is the most important next to the King himself.

I want to thank all the lovely people who have followed, reviewed, or favourited this story, it means a lot! Thank you for your patience and support!


End file.
